supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtiy Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the Courtiy Family." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look who we got this week." ???: "Hi, we're the Courtiy family from Arnold, Pennsylvania!" Amelia: "I am Amelia and I recently turned 21. I am a Jewish single mother with 2 kids. I have Mort who just turned 5 and Lisa who is 3½. My partner left me behind after meeting another woman on the computer. I work part time at a coffee shop." Observation Begins urinates on the curtains Amelia: "What are you doing, Mort?" Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Pillow Technique and Lisa run outside to play catch in a thunderstorm Amelia: "Mort and Lisa, what are you guys doing?" rumbles Jo: "It looks like it is dangerous at the moment when Mort and Lisa decided to play outside in a severe thunderstorm." Mort and Lisa: "Mommy, we're playing outside!" Amelia: "Mort and Lisa, check the sky right now." two children look up at the sky to see the bottom of a thunderstorm cloud while lightning flashes Amelia: "What do you see or hear?" Mort: "Lightning!" Lisa: "Thunder!" Amelia: "Come inside." Mort and Lisa: "No!" Amelia: "I will not tell you again if you come inside. Come inside now!" Mort and Lisa: "We want to play here!" Amelia: "Right! I am placing you in your Naughty Pillows!" [Amelia returns the kids to their house and deposits them into their paritcular Naughty Pillow, then confiscates their Elmo's World DVDs by depositing them into the "Toy jail for Mort and Lisa" box] Amelia: "Your DVDs are in toy jail." Mort: "WE WANT OUR DVDS!!!" Amelia: "Both of you, listen to me. I placed you in your own Naughty Pillow because you didn't listen to mommy after I told you not to play outside in a thunderstorm. Mort, stay there for 5 minutes, and Lisa, you stay here for 3 1/2 minutes. Do not move at any time or your timeout will start over." leaves the two on their own Naughty Pillow and sets the microwave time to 3½ minutes and the iPhone time to 5 minutes minutes later on microwave goes off Amelia: "Lisa, mommy placed you in timeout because you didn't listen to me after I told you to come back in the house. Lightning could hurt you and can even kill you. Say that you're sorry." Lisa: "I am sorry." Amelia: "Thank you. You can get up." Jo: "As soon as Lisa apologized, Mort escaped the Naughty Pillow and began testing mom." [Mort escapes from the Naughty Pillow, takes the Elmo's World: What Makes you Happy? ''DVD, dashes into Amelia's bedroom, locks the door, placing the DVD inside the DVD player and watches the DVD on TV (2 minutes later)] uses a screwdriver to unlock the door and enters the room Mort: "You can't make me go back to that (bleep) old pillow!" Amelia: "We are not watching Elmo. Turn it off, come back and start the timeout over or I will double your time to 10 minutes." Mort: "Fine!" walks out of her room and sets her iPhone timer to 5 minutes returns to the Naughty Pillow by himself and sits there for 5 minutes minutes later timer on Amelia's iPhone goes off returns to Mort sitting on the Naughty Pillow Amelia: "Mort, look at me. I placed you here because you refused to listen to me after mommy told you to come back inside while you are outside in a thunderstorm. It is dangerous because lightning could hurt you and might even kill you too. Say that you're sorry." Mort: "Sorry." Amelia: "Thanks. Give me a hug and a kiss." Dinnertime '''Jo: "Dinnertime transformed into a nightmare when Lisa started to make a fuss."' [Lisa is watching her Sesame Street: Abby in Wonderland ''DVD on TV] Amelia: "Lisa, sit down and eat your dinner. No you can't watch TV until you are finished eating your dinner." Lisa: "No! I am watching TV!" Amelia: "Not now. Come sit down with us." Lisa: "No!" Amelia: "If you don't come here, I will put you on the Naughty Pillow. In addition, your Abby Cadabby doll will be in toy jail." turns the volume up on its highest level Amelia: "OK. I will put you on the Naughty Pillow and your Abby Cadabby's in toy jail." escapes the Naughty Pillow, throws balls at Amelia and then runs off Amelia: "Lisa Nancy Courtiy! Sit your butt back down on the Naughty Pillow right now! You don't throw balls at mommy!" Lisa: "You are a poo-poo foot!" Jo: "Just ignore it, Amelia." '''4 minutes later' Amelia: "Okay, Lisa. You had to come to the Naughty Pillow because you didn't listen to mommy. Lisa, look at me. I want an apology; I want you to tell me you're sorry." Lisa: "Sorry." Amelia: "Thank you." hugs Lisa and kisses her Amelia: "Now up we get from the pillow; let's move on and go to the table and finish having chicken, OK?" Lisa: "Okay," and Lisa go in the kitchen to finish dinner Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Lisa's birthday celebration ends in disaster..." Amelia: "MORTIMER CRANDALL COURTIY!!!" Lisa's 4th Birthday Jo: "Eventually, Lisa turned 4, so Amelia decided to throw a Sesame Street-themed party for her and invited her friends from preschool. Unfortunately, Mort chose to misbehave, ruining the party at some point." is at the kitchen dressed in her Abby Cadabby costume Amelia: "Are you ready to have fun in our backyard?" Lisa: "Yeah!" Street music is playing in the background two go outside to their and begin setting up the party goes inside and dresses Mort in his Elmo costume Amelia: "You look perfect!" returns outside to finish setting up the party and Mort goes outside to the backyard as well friends come over after Amelia and Lisa is done with setting up the party Lisa's friends: "Hi there, Lisa!" Amelia (dressed in an adult sassy Elmo costume): "Come on in, let's start the party!" friends scream and cheer for excitement brings out a tray of chocolate chip cookies Lisa: "We had a beanbag tossing game, a Sesame Street cake, Duck Duck Goose, face painting, Pin the Wand on Abby, ponies, and other stuff." Jo: "About 10 minutes after the party began, that was when the trouble began: Mort ruined it horribly by destroying most of the decorations and bullying Lisa's friends." [Music from Sesame Street ''is playing in the background via an iPod with maximum volume] Amelia: "Who is up for Pin the Wand on Abby?" Guests: "Me!" Amelia: "Let's have Eveline go first to play the game, then Hailey, Kylie, Isabella, Emma, Lisa, and then the rest of you." stands up, dressed in a frilly Cookie Monster costume gives a paper version of Abby Cadabby's wand to Eveline and Amelia covers her eyes with a blindfold by wrapping it around her top part of her head Amelia: "Eveline, aim for Abby's hand!" Eveline: "OK!" sneaks behind and destroys the piece of cardboard depicting a painting of Abby Cadabby by setting it on fire with a match Eveline: in her tracks and taking the blindfold off "Aahhhh! Abby's burning!" Amelia: "Don't worry. I will put it out." gets out a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire Amelia: "There, Abby's saved!" Eveline: "Thanks!" [Mort downloads ''The Duck Song by Bryant Oden via iTunes and replaces the Sesame Street ''music with it] Amelia: "Uh-oh. Who changed the music?" '''Jo: "Five minutes later, the Sesame Street bounce house arrived."' Amelia: "Here comes the bounce house!" pickup truck stops in its tracks and the driver unloads the back of it and he and his partner slowly slide it down the ramp and place it on the ground Lisa: "Come on, let's go in the bounce house!" Eveline: "Alright. It will be cool!" Isabella (dressed in classic Big Bird costume): "And fun, too!" and her friends jump in the bounce house and have fun inside it Jo: "15 seconds later, Elmo and Abby Cadabby arrived at the party." Lisa: "Guys. We have to stop. Elmo and Abby are here!" and her guests exit the bounce house and meet Elmo and Abby Cadabby Lisa: "Hi!" Kylie (dressed in a deluxe Elmo plush costume): "We're so glad to meet you!" Jo: "And then all of a sudden, Mort started to kick off." karate kicks Elmo in the face Amelia: "Mort, do not do that! That is not nice! If you do that again, you will go inside for a timeout!" Mort: "Eveline, you piece of (bleep), you look stupid in that Cookie Monster costume!" Eveline: "But daddy bought it for me. He says I look nice." Amelia: "Just ignore him, Eveline." Mort: "Lisa, you look even more stupid in that Abby Cadabby costume!" Lisa: "Mort, you're being mean! Stop it!" Mort: "Hey, Emma. Did anybody tell you how stupid you look in that dumb-looking frilly Big Bird costume?" Emma (dressed in a frilly Big Bird costume): "Uh, no...not really. Yellow is really my color, and daddy paid for this costume." Hailey (dressed in frilly Elmo costume): "Hey, you leave Emma alone!" dashes off and places lit fireworks into the Sesame Street cake and it explodes Amelia: "Time to eat some cake!" Lisa, and Lisa's friends go to the table, noticing that the cake exploded Amelia: "Huh? The cake is ruined!" wails Eveline's dad (dressed in an adult Ernie costume): "That's OK, I brought in another one since I work at a birthday party service." Amelia: "Oh, thank you." Eveline's dad: "You are welcome. I am sure to appreciate it!" picks up his Super Soaker Monster XL containing water on a workbench, goes to the backyard, aims it at everyone participating at the party, and shoots water at them with it Amelia: "Run away!" Lisa, and the guests scream and run from Mort Amelia: "MORTIMER CRANDALL COURTIY!!!" Mort: "I'm in trouble......." guests, Amelia, and Lisa are soaked and the guests leave the backyard by driving away in their cars Amelia: "What have I told about not ruining the party?! You did it anyway!" Mort: "Mommy, I was-" Amelia (pulling Mort by the ear): "If you are going to ruin any future celebrations, at least sit in timeout!" Mort: "NO!" takes Mort inside the house and makes him sit on the Naughty Pillow Amelia: "You have been placed on the Naughty Pillow because you ruined your sister's birthday party for her and everyone. Now you are going to sit there for 5 minutes and think about what you did." confiscates Mort's Super Soaker Monster XL and puts it in the Toy Time Out box walks away and goes over to Lisa, who is lamenting over her party being ruined, and Jo is right next to her Lisa: "Why does this happen to me?" cries Amelia: "It's OK. Maybe your next birthday would be better if Mort is behaving himself." Lisa: "I know, but he just ruined it!" crying Amelia: "Come inside. Let's get you out of that wet costume and give you a nice, warm bath, and then some hot cocoa. Would you like that?" nods her head Jo: "It is not okay to judge your sister's guests' Sesame Street costume ratings as unacceptable ones and ruin your sisters' birthday party. It makes people unhappy if you treated them that way. Sit on that Naughty Pillow for 5 minutes and think about what you did. Every time you misbehave, it makes me very upset, and you will be placed here. How dare you treat your sister and her party guests like that?" Mort: "It doesn't matter. You will never stop me." raises her voice Jo: "THIS DAY MEANS SO MUCH TO YOUR SISTER! YOU DO NOT RUIN IT OR GIVE YOUR SISTER'S GUESTS' SESAME STREET COSTUME RATINGS UNACCEPTABLE ONES! AND YOU DO NOT WRECK IT OR RUIN IT OR TALK NONSENSE TO ME! LIKE I SAID, YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE FOR 5 MINUTES AND YOUR SUPER SOAKER MONSTER IS IN TOY JAIL!" Mort: "I WANT MY SUPER SOAKER MONSTER!" collects back his Super Soaker Monster Amelia: "No, put that back in the toy time out box. You lost your Super Soaker for the day." pushes Amelia and runs away from his house Amelia: "Mort, if you don't come back here in 10 seconds, I will sell all of your Elmo's World DVDs on eBay!" Jo: "Why did she threaten to sell all of Mort's Elmo's World DVD's on eBay? I would never do that if I were her." Amelia: "You see, Mort sold my clock radio which I received as a Christmas present online without me knowing. He also sold his sister's Tickle Me Elmo whilst she was at preschool." Jo: " " Mort: "I AM NOT COMING BACK, NO WAY!!!!!!!!" Amelia: "MAYBE I'LL SELL YOUR SUPER SOAKER MONSTER ON eBAY AS WELL!!!!!!" runs away to his friend Jo: "We have to go after this boy." and Jo get really furious at Mort Party Aftermath in her bedroom, is now out of her wet costume and in her Abby Cadabby nightgown, slippers and bedrobe, weeping on her bed Lisa: "Why does everything have to go horribly wrong? Why does Mort have to be so mean?" walks into Lisa's room Amelia: "Hi. Oh, sweetie. I am so sorry about your party." hugs Lisa Amelia: "I know...you looked forward to this...I understand that we've worked so long and so hard." stands by the doorway Lisa: (still sobbing) "Why did I have to have a mean, rotten brother?" Jo: "Poor Lisa. Mort ruining her special day had really affected her." to: Jo chiding Mort Jo: "Young man, do you realize that your actions at the party have really hurt your sister? You hurt your sister because she looked forward to celebrating her special day with her friends who truly appreciate her and like to spend time with her. It made her and her friends feel bad when you gave their costumes a rating as unacceptable. You owe her an apology." walks into Lisa's bedroom Mort: "Lisa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wrecked your party and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Amelia: "And what else are you sorry for?" Mort: "I'm sorry I said something bad about your friends' costumes. I'm also really sorry for saying something bad about your costume, Lisa. It was very mean and hurtful of me." Amelia: "Apology accepted, Mort." and Lisa hug Onward Jo: "After Lisa changed her ways, Amelia decided to take her to " Mommy and Me Technique Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Unfinished Transcripts